Granny
Emma Webster, more know as Granny, is one of the few humans major characters in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. In almoust your all appearances she is the owner of at least Sylvester, Tweety and Hector the Bulldog (sometimes). Background Official Description Granny is a good-natured widow who is extremely protective of her beloved canary, Tweety. Granny's overprotectiveness becomes apparent whenever Tweety is threatened, usually by Sylvester. Although having the appearance of a kindly old woman, Granny has demonstrated her cleverness in many cartoons. At least until the mid-1950s, Granny is depicted as an elderly spinster who wears spectacles, a gray bun and a late 19th-century-like schoolmarm dress; other old fashioned characteristics include her mode of transportation (usually, a Ford Model T or a horse and buggy) and her inability to relate to present fads (such as her telling Tweety she's about to try on a new "bikini bathing suit", which turns out to be a full one-piece outfit from the turn-of-the-20th century). After 1955 — in particular, the years after Foray began voicing the character — the character's wardrobe was updated and her old-fashioned tastes and ways of life were de-emphasized, and she was sometimes given newer careers, such as a nurse or a bus driver. Development Design and Prototype Granny has gone through several design changes. The earliest version of Granny can be seen in the 1937 cartoon Little Red Walking Hood. Another version with black hair appeared in 1941's The Cagey Canary and another changed design is seen in 1943's Hiss and Make Up. She received several other make-overs from 1940 to 1960, as shown in cartoons such as Canary Row (1950) and A Pizza Tweety Pie (1958). Granny is usually the owner of Tweety Bird and also serves as his protector. Sylvester The Cat often finds a way to break into Granny's house for the sole purpose of finding a meal. In later cartoons, Granny appears to be the owner of both Tweety and Sylvester. Granny appears to be unmarried, or maybe a widow, since she obviously lives by herself. Voice Granny was voiced by the late June Foray, the same person who voiced her in the original shorts from the 1950's to the 1960's. This makes Granny the only character to have the same voice actor for the original shorts and The Looney Tunes Show, as June Foray and Stan Freberg were the only two original voice-actors still alive at the time of production. *Bea Benaderet (1937-1953) *June Foray (1953-2014) *GeGe Pearson (It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around The House) *Joan Gerber (Corn on the Cop) *Candi Milo (2017-present) Granny's latest actress, June Foray, passed away on July 26, 2017. Candi Milo, who already voiced her descendant Queen Grannicus in Loonatics Unleashed, replaced Foray as the voice of Granny. Personality Granny is generally a good natured, is extremely protective of her beloved canary, Tweety. Granny's overprotectiveness becomes apparent whenever Tweety is threatened (usually by Sylvester, a hungry "puddytat" who prefers eating birds over cat food). Although having the appearance as a kindly old woman, Granny has demonstrated her cleverness in all his appearances. Appearances Animated Shorts ''Warner Bros. Cartoons Television Tiny Toon Adventures The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries In 1995, she makes an important appearance in ''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries series. In it, Granny is a detective who investigates any kind of mystery with Tweety, Sylvester and Hector the Bulldog. In it, is also explained why Granny always walk with a lens in the neck (the magnifying glass is it; research). ''Baby Looney Tunes Granny is still active gaining popularity in recent years. She takes care of the Looney Tunes babies in ''Baby Looney Tunes where it has a nephew named Floyd Minton, who started to make appearances later in the series to take the babies on trips. ''Loonatics Unleashed An episode of ''Loonatics Unleashed features a cameo of Granny herself, apparently still alive in the year 2772. Later, having featured characters named Queen Grannicus (a possible descendent of Granny), the Royal Tweetums and Sylth Vester. ''The Looney Tunes Show in the World War II.]] And also appeared as a recurring character in ''The Looney Tunes Show. In it, Granny is one of Bugs and Daffy's neighbors and is voiced by June Foray. In Eligible Bachelors, it is revealed that during World War II, Granny was a WAC spy and along with Tweety, "a carrier pigeon", she stopped Nazi Colonel Frankenheimer from stealing the Eiffel Tower and various paintings from the Louvre. During the flashback, she appears as an attractive red-headed young woman in WAC uniform. In The Grand Old Duck of York, it is revealed that Granny teaches piano lessons too. His students were Daffy and Winnie Yang. ''Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes Films ''Space Jam Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Looney Tunes: Back in Action Web series Granny appeared in ''Webtoons, where she gained a series of 3 shorts, the Judge Granny. This shorts shows another version of Granny, such as a Judge resolving cases of some Looney Tunes major characters. Printed Media Comic Books Miscellaneous Books Video games Theme Parks Filmography Relationships Quotes Gallery Granny.png Granny 17.png|Granny in The Looney Tunes Show. Grannyportrait.jpg|Granny, Tweety and Sylvester. Granny Vanishes.jpg Grannyjudge.png|Such as a Judge in Judge Granny Webtoons. Grannyhugingall.jpg|Granny in Baby Looney Tunes. Grannybeinggrannys2.jpg|Granny and Baby Bugs. GrannyBcknactn.jpg|Granny makes an appearance in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Skydiving-with-granny-600x337.jpg|Bugs, Daffy and Emma falling down. Grannyteaching.jpg|Teaching piano to Daffy. Grannyisgood.jpg|Emma giving a star to Winnie. Granny.jpg|Tweety saving the life of Emma. Young_Emma_Webster_on_S&TM.jpg|Granny's younger self as seen on The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Emma Webster youngest form.png|Granny's younger self as seen on The Looney Tunes Show Trivia Notes *In Hare Trimmed, Granny is called 'Emmy' by Yosemite Sam. See also *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma *Old Woman *Old Woman (Hiss and Make Up) External Links *Granny in The Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Space Jam Category:Space Jam characters Category:Supporting characters Category:American characters Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Detectives Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:Judges Category:Tune Squad team Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Grandparents‎ Category:Characters voiced by June Foray Category:Schoolteachers Category:New Looney Tunes Category:New Looney Tunes characters Category:Wabbit Category:Wabbit characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in theme parks Category:Elderly characters Category:Wise characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Minor characters